True Lovestories
by ObsessedWithBade
Summary: These are One Shot's about Eleanor/Louis, Zayn/Perrie and Danielle/Liam. I just love these couples and I think we should accept them the way they are. Maybe there are gonna be One Shots with the other one direction guys. Rated M for... moments.
1. Return Eleanor & Louis

**This is my first story. It's gonna be a congeries of One Shots about Louis & Eleanor's and Danielle & Liam's relationships. I just love these guys and their girls. They are just incredibly adorable. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**This is a oneshot about Eleanor and Louis. **

**Louis comes back from New Zealand and that's what happened. In my fantasy. :D**

**I DON'T own One Direction, but believe me, I own the character Hannah, and she'll be there more often! :)**

'He comes back! Today he comes baaaaack!'

The door flew open and Eleanor ran, still in her pj's, into Hannah's room. She jumped at her best friend's bed and started to bounce up and down. Under her blanket Hannah growled. She raised her head and ran her hand through her messy, chestnut brown-reddish hair.

'What the -? Ellie, would you stop- Ellie. El! Eleanor! Eleanor Jane Calder, stop bouncing at my bed or I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!' she hissed at her brunet friend. Eleanor knew better then to upset her friend. The 17-year old German girl wasn't easy upset, she really wasn't. But in the morning she lost her temper really fast. 'Sorry.' Eleanor lied down and huddled next to Hannah under the blanket. 'But I'm so happy that Louis finally comes back.' She turned her face and stared into her friends dark blue eyes. 'You have no idea how much I missed him.' 'Actually I do. I share an apartment with you, remember?' Hannah answered smiling.

She knew how much Eleanor loved Louis, and she adored it. The way they looked at each other was just pure love. Hannah remembered the day, when Eleanor told her, that she met 'this guy'. She told her, that he was in some famous boy band, Hannah had sadly never heard of, which made her feel a little awkward. Eleanor was totally freaking out about this boy, staring at pictures of him in her classes. First, Hannah was a little suspicious, since El had a bad past with boys, but when she saw the way Louis looked at her best friend, she just couldn't stop smiling at the love in his eyes.

Eleanor sighed. 'Oh man. I never thought I'd miss him that much.' After some time where the two best friends just lied there talking, Eleanor gasped and jumped out of the king sized bed. 'Oh my god, I gotta get dressed!' She pulled Hannah with her out of the bed and pushed her into her own room. 'Ellie, what the heck are you doing?' Hannah groaned. 'You gotta help me picking out the perfect outfit!' 'Hasn't that time? I mean, I don't wanna be partyshitter, but I have been asleep like, 20 minutes ago and I'm still kinda tired so-' Eleanor made a puppy-dog pout. 'No, nooo you will not puppy-dog me.' Hannah said, looking away from her best friend. 'Hannaaaah…' Eleanor hugged her. 'When you love me you'll help me.' Hannah groaned annoyed. 'Oh, that's just low.' She looked at her friend. 'Urgh, fine.' Eleanor started bouncing again and ran into her room. Hannah muttered: 'I can't believe that I'm actually the younger one.'

'Soo, what do you think?' Eleanor came back into the room. Hannah's jaw dropped. 'Woow. Seriously… woow!' She was wearing a beautiful strapless dress, that complimented her long legs and her slight curves. It was dark blue and she was wearing one of her short jackets over it. She wore heels, not too high, and her hair was casually down in slight curls. She looked gorgeous.

'Really?' she said, smiling insecure. 'Ellie, you look beautiful. If I was a dude, I would wanna date you.' Hannah answered, smiling cheeky. 'Well, you don't have to be a dude.' Eleanor played along. They burst out into laughter. In a way, the girls were like Louis and Harry. Just female.

**Eleanor's P.O.V.:**

Danielle and I stood next to each other at the airport. "I'm so excited!" I squealed. Danielle smiled. She was wearing black skinny jeans and one of Liam's hoodies, that was way to big for her tiny body. She had her hair down and in her natural curls Liam loved so much. "Yeaah, me too. Just like the fans." Danielle answered and pointed outside the big window, where like a hundred girls with one direction posters stood. They were screaming and singing One Direction songs. It wormed my heart and I started to get hyper again. I can't believe how much I've actually missed my boyfriend. Suddenly, Danielle squeezed my hand tight. "There they are, oh my god, THERE THEY ARE!" she screeched, sounding like a fangirl. I turned around and then I saw him: His cheeky smile when he saw me and his big, baby blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Without even realizing it I started running towards him, he opened his arms and I jumped into them. He caught me and spun me around. I held him as close as I could, my legs around his waist and breathed in his scent. I felt him chuckle softly. "God, I missed you so much." I mumbled against his neck. I felt how tears of joy made their way into my eyes. I'm no cry-baby, seriously, I never cry, I really have no idea what happened there. He held me even closer. "Yea, me too." He answered. Suddenly I realized, that the whole airport was staring at us. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and stood in front of him. Embarrassed I wiped away the tears that had been rolling down my cheeks. I heard Niall behind me: "Aaww, she cries." Zayn answered, his voice full of sarcasm: "Yea. How cute." Louis cupped my cheeks with his big, warm hands and kissed me full on the lips. I lied my arms back around his neck, closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

After some moments, we heard someone clearing his throat. We broke the kiss and I turned to Zayn, who was standing there alone. Liam and Danielle were still in their own little world, whispering sweet things to while holding each other close, me and Louis stood there, hand in hand and Harry had tackled Niall to the ground and acted, like he hadn't seen him in ages, that means: kissing the laughing Irish boy's face and hugging him so hard, that he couldn't breath anymore, while fake crying things like: 'OH MY GOD, NIALL, FINALLY WE MEET AGAIN' and 'HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?'. We all stared at them until they realized it and finally stood up. 'Interesting, Harry, interesting.' Eleanor said, laughing. 'Yea. Since Hannah isn't here, I guess I have to hug Niall.' Harry answered, slightly disappointed, that his crush wasn't there to see him. Eleanor laughed. She knew, that Harry was chasing after her best friend, who showed absolutely no interest in the curly-haired boy, which was a huge turn on for him.

Zayn cleaned his throat again. 'Soo… we like… go?'

Outside Louis took my hand and we walked down the way to the car. The paparazzi and fans screamed his name, but he stared at his feet and guided me to the car. We sat down and the car started driving. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I lied my head against his chest. We sat there in a pleasant silence, just enjoying each others presence.

We got upstairs into his apartment and he fell at his bed, sighing in relief. He smiled cheeky up to me.

"Baby, want me to make the missing time up to you?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I grinned seductive and sat down at his lap. I pressed my lips at his. His tongue ran over my lower lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues fought their fight while his hands pushed my dress up. I broke the kiss breathless and took it off. His eyes at my body felt like a soft touch. We kissed again while my hands opened his button-down shirt and I felt his erection grow between my legs. I 'accidentally' moved my butt over it. He moaned slightly while I grinned into the kiss. His hands suddenly grabbed my waist and he pushed me at my back with him over me. His lips trailed down my neck, to my collar bone. A moan escaped my mouth and I my eyes fluttered shut. My hands opened his pants and I slipped them with his boxers down his bum. I had to admit, that he had a really nice ass. He opened my bra and took it off, just like my soaking wet panties.

Suddenly he pushed two of his fingers into me. I painted sharply. He grinned lightly. 'You like that, huh?' he said, his voice husky. I nodded, unable to speak. His lips trailed down to my chest, kissing them softly. A moan escaped my mouth. His lips trailed on, down my stomach. He kissed my inner thigh, sending shivers up and down my whole body. 'Babe, you're so perfect.' He mumbled. Suddenly he pressed his lips at my clit and his tongue licked over it. I moaned loud out, arching my hip against his mouth.

After some time I pulled him up to me. 'Please.' I painted. He grinned at me, I could tell he loved hearing me begging for feeling him inside of me. 'Please what?' he teased. I groaned frustrated. 'Louis!' He acted all innocent. 'What do you want, Babe? Say it.' I bit my lip. He stared at me. Then his lips trailed down my neck, and he whispered: 'If you're not gonna say it, it won't happen. What do you want?' He nibbled my earlobe. That's when he got me. 'Louis, I want you to fuck me.' I mumbled. 'I want you to fuck me hard and fast. Now.' He smiled. 'Was that so hard?' Before I could answer, his lips were pressed against mine, as he pushed his massive dick inside of me. I moaned into his mouth. God, it felt so freaking good. He got faster and I knew that he had missed our sex just as much as I had. Painting, I ran my hands through his hair. His lips sucked at my neck and I moaned loudly.

"Oh god, Louis." I moaned. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist and I digged my fingernails into his shoulders. 'Jesus, I'm so close.' He pushed harder and I knew that he would come soon, just like me. He stared into my eyes, they were full of lust. My moans got louder and my nails scratched his back open. "OH MY GOD, LOUIIIIS!" I screamed as I came. In the next moment he moaned loud and spilled himself inside of me.

He leaned his forehead against mine, trying to catch his breath. My whole body felt like I would never be able to move again. I looked into his bright blue eyes, and he looked back, smiling. He pressed a soft peck at my lips, then he rolled down of my body. 'Babe, that was so awesome.' He lied down next to me, I rested my head at his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist. 'Yes, it was.' I answered. Louis pressed his lips at my forehead, still panting. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. This moment was just perfect. HE was perfect. I ran my hand playfully up and down his toned chest as we lay there in total silence.

"God, I love you." I mumbled.

We had never said it to each other before. But right now, the moment was so perfect. He was there, after I had missed him more then ever, and I knew, that I loved him.

I felt him stiff lightly in surprise and for a moment I was scared, that he wouldn't say it back. But then he answered: "I love you, too. More then you'll ever know." And I knew, that he meant it. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I looked up at him and pressed my lips at him and we started a hot making-out scene, whispering those three words to each other again and again.

I know, that some one direction fans wouldn't like the idea of us lying there and telling us that we love each other, but I didn't care. Because he loves me, not Hannah or anyone else.

I love him. He loves me. Deal with it.


	2. Forever and Always Danielle & Liam

__**Hey people! :))**

**This time it's Danielle and Liam. Enjoy!**

**__Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction!**

* * *

_'Hey. I'm Liam.' Danielle turned around, looking at the boy in front of her. He was tall and brunet. His eyes were brown and warm and his smile was perfect. Even though she kinda fancied him, he was obviously younger then her, so: no date material!_

_'Hey.' She answered and turned back around. She felt him standing there for some seconds, than she heard a voice with an Irish accent shouting his name and he walked away. _

* * *

_'You know, we could go on a date.' She laughed, slightly nervous. 'Liam. I'm way older then you.' She continued warming up. He turned her to look at him. She looked up into those deep eyes. 'So?' he said silent. 'Love doesn't no an age.' She laughed slightly as she felt her heartbeat raise. 'Fine. One date. Text me the deets.' He grinned wide as he watched her walking away. _

* * *

_He lead her to the door of her flat. 'Soo…' he said, smiling at her. 'Soo…' she smiled. 'Today was nice.' He said. 'Yeah… it was.' _

_They stood there and looked into each others eyes. He carefully leaned in. She smiled slightly, leaning up to him. Their lips met. And it felt so right. It was a really sweet, really innocent kiss. When they broke the kiss, she smiled widely up to him. A light giggle escaped her mouth and she bit her lip as he laughed slightly. _

_'Um… I guess I'll see you then?' he asked, slightly afraid that she wouldn't want to meet him again. 'You will.' _

* * *

_'So, you have a girlfriend?' Liam smiled at the interviewer. 'Yea, I do.' 'I heard that she's one of the X-Factor dancers?' 'She is.' The interviewer smiled at him. 'Is it Danielle?' Liam grinned. 'Yeah, it's her.' _

_The audience aww'd at the picture of him and the brunet girl, that was shown at the big screen in the back. He felt Zayn patting his back and they smiled at each other. He knew that Zayn was proud at him, since he was the one that had to take all his whining about Liam being in love with Danielle. _

_'And you boys. What do you think of her?' the interviewer asked. 'Urgh, she's horrible.' Harry joked, grinning at Liam. Liam grabbed the curly-haired boys' head under his arm and rubbed his knuckles over his hair. All the boys laughed as the younger boy squealed and tried to escape the grip of the other lad. 'I take it back! I take it back!' he screamed. Liam let go, still laughing as he watched his bandmate fixing his hair. _

_'No, she's a great girl.' Niall said, trying to act serious. 'Yeah, she's mama direction.' Louis laughed. Liam smiled widely. He could get used to all that._

* * *

_'Where to you take me?' she asked giggling, her eyes covered with one of his scarf's. She sat next to her boyfriend for almost 5 years in his car and couldn't see a thing. He chuckled, but not saying a word. She waited five more minutes. 'Come on, babe, at least give me a hint!' she whined, grabbing his hand that lied at her thigh. He laughed, intertwining their hands. 'It's a surprise!' She was silent. He laughed. 'Babe, I'm not gonna abduct and kill you, chill!' 'That's not what I was thinking!' she defended herself. He just laughed and kissed her hand. _

_'We're there.' He said. Liam got out of the car, walked around it and than opened the door on her side. He helped her out of it and lead her up a little hill. She almost stumbled on her high heels and swore silently. He moved his left arm around her upper body and lied the other one under her legs, lifting her up bridal-style. 'Liaaam!' She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He just laughed. _

_He took off the scarf. 'Oh my god, Liam.' She gasped. On the top of the hill, under the stars, there was a picnic blanket with whine and his homemade food on it. Around the blanket were millions of candles. He took her hand and sat down with her. Danielle stared at her boyfriend, speechless, wondering how she deserved such an amazing man by her side. He smiled at her. 'You like it?' 'Of course!' she said. She kissed him softly on those wonderful lips. _

_When they were done eating, they lied down on the blanket, staring up at the stars, her head at his chest and his arm around her waist. 'You know, I've wanted to do this for a long time.' He said. 'What? A picnic at night under the stars?' 'No. I mean, yea, but no…' He sat up, pulling her with him. He took her fragile hands in his. 'Uhm… Danielle-' he stuttered. 'Just say it.' She said, a little confused. He cleared his throat, staring into her brown eyes. 'Danielle. We have been a couple for 5 years now. And… I can't imagine being with someone else. Except for you. You are… the best part of my life. The most amazing person I now. Danielle, you are perfect to me.' He pulled a box out of nowhere, and when he opened it, there was the most beautiful ring ever inside of it. She raised her hands to her mouth, gasping. Tears were in her eyes. He took a deep breath. 'Danielle Peazer. You are the one. Would you make me the honor of becoming my wife?' He stared at her, frightened that she would say no. 'Yes. Oh my god, YES!' she sobbed. He smiled, pressing his lips at hers._

* * *

_'Man, I'm so freaking scared.' She said, walking up and down in the small room. Hannah and Eleanor, her bridesmaids, looked at each other for a second in fear. 'Dan, everything will be fine. You and Liam love each other.' Hannah said, standing up and lying her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders. Danielle stared into the stunning dark blue eyes of the girl in front of her. 'No. No no no no no, what am I doing?' she screeched all of sudden. She ruffed her dress up, walking faster up and down. 'I can't get married, I'm 27 years old, I can't get married with 27!' Hannah nodded into Eleanor's direction. Eleanor silently got out of the room. _

_The two girls knew their curly-haired friends good enough to know, that she would get cold feet before the wedding. They've made a pact: if that would happen, Hannah would stay with Danielle to do her best to calm her down, while Eleanor would get Liam to talk to her. Nothing else would help in this case. Eleanor walked down the way to the room of the groom. She heard five voices from outside. The first one, so husky, that it reminded her inevitably at sex; the second, bubbly and with a thick irish accent; another one, darker and softer as the other voices; the fourth one, that made her smile immediately, since it was the voice of her own husband, the love of her life, and then the last one, calm, controlled, but today a little higher then usual. She carefully knocked. The door flew open and she stared into some emerald green eyes. 'Hey Harry. Can I talk to Liam for a second?' 'Hey, why is it suddenly Liam you want to talk to, and not your husband?' she heard the cheeky voice from inside and Louis appeared in the doorway next to his best friend. She smiled at him. 'Cause it's Liam's wedding day, babe. And we have a problem.' Liam appeared behind Harry. 'Why? Is something wrong with Danielle?' he asked. 'Well… yea, kinda. You better talk to her, or else there isn't gonna be a wedding.' Without saying anything, he walked up to the brides room. _

_On his way to the room he heard upset voices. 'Danielle-' 'I freaking can't get married-' 'Dan!' 'I'm waaaay to young-' 'Danielle, would you-' 'I'm 27 years old-' 'Danielle, stop freaking-' 'Just because it worked out for 5 years it doesn't mean that it has to work out for the rest of my life-' Suddenly they heard a slap-noise and everything went silent. Then they heard Danielle's voice. 'DID YOU JUST FUCKING BITCHSLAP ME?' Hannah's voice, obviously guilty answered: '… No?' _

_Liam opened the door. In front of stood the two girls: Hannah, beautiful as always, tall, slim, her long, chestnut brown hair falling down over her shoulders in curls, in the same, green bridesmaid dress as Eleanor, and his fiancé, her hair up and in the most beautiful dress ever, her make-up running, staring at him in fear. Hannah walked over to him and looked into Liam's eyes, chocolate brown into deep ocean blue. That was one of the many reasons why Harry fell deeply in love with this girl. She could say more with one look then many people with a hundred words. She said with this look that he had to talk to her, NOW, or else there wouldn't be a wedding. She pulled Eleanor with her outside, obviously on the way to her boyfriend and Eleanor's husband. _

_Liam closed the door. 'What's wrong, Dan?' he asked. 'I just… what if all this is wrong? What if we shouldn't get married? I mean, what if you don't love me in 2 or 3 years? What if-' 'Stop.' He said. 'We don't know what's gonna happen in the future. No one knows. But I know, that right now and in those past 5 years you are the most important person in my life.' He took her hands. 'I know, that I love you more then anyone else. Babe, I love you more then Niall.' She laughed under tears. He cupped her face in his big hands and forced her to look at him. 'I love you. YOU. Forever. I want US to be forever. And if you walk away now, it wouldn't matter. I would fight like hell for you.' Tears streamed down her cheeks. He whispered. 'Will you marry me?' She laughed again. 'Yes.' She sobbed, pressing her lips at his. _

* * *

One Direction broke apart. Niall moved back to Ireland. They barely heard anything from him, they knew that he got married, just like Harry and Hannah. They lived next to Harry's mom and stepdad, with their two children, Darcy and Mike. Hannah worked as a lawyer, one of the best. Harry worked in the bakery. Eleanor and Louis moved back to Doncaster, where Louis worked as a vocal teacher, while Eleanor worked as a model and travelled a lot. Their three kids, Tommy, Jamie and Allison, were great at school. Zayn and his long term girlfriend Delilah moved to Las Angeles, where he worked as a successful manager and she raised their son Javaad.

All of that changed Liam.

* * *

'Stay away from me!' she screamed, her hands in front of her face. He stood over her, dark and big, staring down out of his cold eyes. He pushed her tiny body against the wall, punching her into her face. She fell to the ground, crying silently. He kicked her into the rips. She curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her face. His hands gripped her arms, pulling her up und pressing her against the wall. 'DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT ME, DO YOU GET THAT, YOU FUCKING BITCH?' he screamed at her. She nodded under tears. 'Say it.' He demanded. 'I get it.' She said, chocking at her tears. He let go of her turning around and walking away. She started tidying up the room, the bottles with alcohol and the table he broke. She couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face.

She stood naked in front of the mirror, looking at the bruises that covered her whole body. Danielle heard a slight sob. She turned around, and what she saw almost broke her heart. In the doorway stood her husband, and he was looking at her, his eyes full of tears. He came closer, and she couldn't stop herself from wincing slightly when he touched her face. He gently stroke over her cheek, over the bruise, that she would normally cover with make-up. He hadn't been that gentle with her for such a long time, that it almost surprised her, how soft his hands could be. 'I'm so sorry, Dan.' He whispered. 'So freaking sorry.' She looked into his dark eyes, and she wanted nothing but to believe him. 'I know, I was a big asshole the last years. But I still love you. I'm sorry. Please say you forgive me. Please.' She stared into his eyes. 'I'm gonna change, I promise. I'll get into rehab, and when I'm back, we'll move away from here, and we'll get parents, I promise, everything will turn back to the way it was before… before the band broke apart. Please say you love me back.' Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she nodded. 'Liam, I always loved you. That's why I stayed. I never stopped loving you.' He looked at her in disbelieve, as he started crying. 'After all I did? After everything I did to you? After all… this?' He pointed at the bruises at her stomach. She whipped his tears away. 'Yes.' She whispered. 'Always have. Always will. Forever.'

And he kept his promise. He got into rehab, he never touched alcohol again. Danielle and Liam moved away from London, they moved to Wolverhampton, where they were with his family. He worked as a music teacher at the school he had been at and Danielle taught ballet to kids. 2 years after the rehab Danielle announced that she was pregnant with a little boy. They named him James. After many weeks One Direction met again. They never lost touch. Never again.

Danielle and Liam kept every promise. They loved each other. Forever.


	3. didn't mean to hurt you Eleanor & Louis

The rain was extremely heavy that night.

A tall, slim girl was leaving the big apartment-house, surprised by the sudden thunderstorm. But she didn't seem to care, she was almost running out of the building. The dark blue dress was soaked within seconds, just like her brown, slight curled hair. The rain was washing the hairspray out of her hair, streaks of it falling into her face. The girl's make-up was running, the black mascara and eyeliner following the tears down her cheeks. Loud sobs escaped her mouth, as she walked through the rain, making her way to the train station.

'Eleanor!' She heard the voice, that made her heart shatter even more. She didn't even bother to turn around. 'Eleanor, wait!' The voice came closer. 'Stay away from me!' she sobbed. She pulled the soaking wet coat tighter around her tiny body, walking faster.

She felt one of his hands grabbing her wrist, turning her around. 'El, please-' 'HOW COULD YOU!' she screamed, right into his face. He stood there, unable to speak. 'AFTER ALL THIS TIME! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!' He stared at her, desperate. 'It wasn't what it looked like, baby-' 'DON'T CALL ME BABY, OKAY?' Eleanor pushed him away from her. 'DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE TO TOUCH ME AFTER… after you touched her that way.' She started sobbing again, new tears made their way down her beautiful face. He looked at her, his heart breaking.

'El… It didn't mean a thing.' He held on to her wrists, pulling her closer to him. She tried to fight it, but he was stronger. She looked up to him, her eyes full of hurt, anger and tears. His wet hair fell into his face and he looked at her. 'El. I'm sorry. I swear, It didn't mean anything to me, SHE doesn't mean anything to me. I love you.'

She slapped him across his face. 'Don't you dare. Don't you dare to tell me that you love me, after I just caught you cheating on me.' Saying it, somehow made it real. She slug her arms around her body, trying to hold the pain in her heart, but crying even harder. 'El… please, believe me. I'm sorry. I love you. Only you.'

She looked up to him. 'How long has it been going on between you two? Huh? How long?' He swallowed hard. 'Just… just say it.' She whispered. 'Say it. How long.' 'Two month.' He answered. New tears made their way down her cheeks. Two month. 'Why?' she sobbed, trying to keep her control. 'Did I do something wrong? Do you think, that she's prettier then me?' 'No, nonono, absolutely not!' 'Then WHY? Say it!' He swallowed again. 'I… I Don't know. She came over this night, she surprised me, and then… I don't know.' He ran his hand through his wet hair, staring at the broken girl in front of him. 'It's not your fault.'

She closed her eyes. ' So all those rumors… .' She said. 'All those rumors about you cheating on me with her. They were true.' Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks. 'El…' he whispered. 'I asked you all the time, if it was true. I asked you, if you'd cheat on me with your ex. And you said no. You lied to me. You lied straight into my face.' she sobbed.

'El, I'm sorry.' He felt like dying inside. He tried to hug her, but she took a step backwards. 'Louis, no.' His arms fell down at his sides, he felt so useless. 'I'm so done.' She said. 'I'm done with always hurting when I see you with another girl in the news, even if there's nothing going on. I'm done with all the paparazzi asking me questions about it when I'm shopping with my friends.' He understood what she was doing. 'El, please-' She ignored him. 'No. I'm so tired of always being afraid of being cheated on when you're away. And now it actually happened. That was the last straw. I'm done.' She whipped her tears away.

'We're over, Louis.'

Louis went back into his flat. Hannah, his ex, came out of his bedroom. She was dressed, her blonde hair still messy. When she saw him, she stopped and looked at him. They stared at each other, Hannah, guilty and full of regret, and Louis, sad, empty, still soaking wet and tears streaming down his cheeks. She understood what had happened the minute she looked into his eyes. Tears were in her eyes.

'Louis, I… I'm so sorry.' She stood there, looking at him. He didn't say anything. 'I guess I'll just… ' Hannah moved towards the door. At the door, she turned around again. 'I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry.'

As she closed the door behind her, he slide down at the wall behind him and started crying uncontrollable. He didn't know how long he just sat there and cried, he just knew, that Harry, when he came home from his date with Hannah, asked him, what was going on, but Louis couldn't say a word. He ended up lying with Harry at the floor of their apartment, crying into his best friend's chest.

Eleanor walked the way to the train station, stumbling every few steps, because she couldn't see through her tears. The sobs shook her tiny body, and the people in the train stared at the crying, shaking mess.

As she walked her way to the apartment her and Hannah shared, she saw her best friend getting kissed goodbye from a certain curly-haired boy. Her heart ached as she saw the happy couple.

Her first instinct was running into Hannah's arms, burring her face into her shoulder and crying her eyes out. But she paused in her movements, looking at her best friend's smiling face. Eleanor knew, that if she would go to her, Hannah would do anything to comfort her. She would feel as bad as Eleanor, she knew that. Hannah was a really empathic person, and when her best friend would run up to her, crying, she would cry too. So she just turned around and took a walk through the park behind their house.

After maybe two hours, Eleanor returned home. She opened the door to the apartment and saw Hannah, still awake, standing at the kitchen island, drinking her coffee. Eleanor must look a mess, since Hannah dropped her coffee the second she looked into her friend's face.

'Oh my god, Ellie!' she gasped, walking towards her. Eleanor closed the door behind her, just to break out in tears again. 'Heeey, shh.' Hannah said, hugging her tight. Somehow she guided the sobbing girl to the couch and sat down with her. After some time, when Eleanor calmed down a bit, Hannah broke the hug and looked into her friends face. 'I want you to tell me what's going on.' Eleanor whipped her tears away, breathing in to calm herself.

'I caught Louis with… with his ex. In bed.' Hannah's jaw dropped. '…What?' she asked, thinking she heard wrong. 'He cheated on me. With Hannah. His blond, perfect ex.' She swallowed. 'And I… I caught him, while doing it. That between them has been going on for 2 month.'

Hannah's face was full of anger as she stood up and took her purse. 'What are you doing?' Eleanor asked, curious. 'I'm gonna go to his apartment, and I'm gonna rip that little asshole's balls off, cook them and then FORCE HIM TO EAT IT!' she screamed. 'No, wait-' Eleanor mentioned to say, but Hannah was already walking out of their apartment, swearing in German.

Hannah's POV:

I closed the door behind me, walking to the alleviator. 'Wie kann er es wagen… wie kann er es wagen meine beste freundin zu betrügen! Dieses kleine Arschloch, ich bring ihn um! (How could he... How could he dare to cheat on my best friend! This little asshole, I'm gonna kill him!)' she swore.

As I arrived at the apartment of Louis and Harry, I ran upstairs and ran the doorbell non-stop. Harry opened. 'Hey baby, missing me already?' he said surprised. I fake laughed. 'Yeah, you wish.' I walked into his flat. 'Hey, asshole, how you dare! DO YOU FREAKING KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER? I'M SO GONNA-' Then I saw him. He was a crying, sobbing mess, looking up to me out of red, puffy eyes. 'Oh…' I mumbled. 'Yeah. Oh.' Harry said, slightly pissed at my outburst, since Louis started crying again. I knelt down in front of him, feeling guilty. 'How… how is she?' he asked. 'I'd say worse then you… but right now I'm not sure about that.' I answered. I bit my lower lip, looking at Harry. He nodded towards the door, and I stood up. 'Bye, Louis.' He didn't even react.

Outside, Harry pulled me into a hug. 'You know, he really loves her.' 'Then why did he cheat on her?' I asked. 'Cause… I don't know. He didn't think with his head.' I chuckled slightly. 'Yeah. Not a good reason to cheat on Eleanor for 2 whole month.' 'Are there good reasons to cheat on a girlfriend?' he wondered. 'Don't try to find one, Styles.' I said grinning. He laughed slightly.

I sighed and broke the hug. 'I'll go home. Ellie needs me right now.' He kissed me softly. Hmm, his lips… 'Bye.' He said, smiling his dimple-y smile. 'Bye.' I answered, turning around.

'I have to win her back!' Louis said.

It has been two weeks since Eleanor's and Louis' break up, and he wasn't over her. Not even close. All the boys were sitting on the couch in Zayn's apartment. Louis was walking up and down, Niall had his legs at Zayn's lap, strumming his guitar, Liam sat next to Zayn, Indian-style and Harry just stood there, leaning in the doorway and watching his best friend.

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis. 'Don't talk, do something!' he said. Louis turned around, glaring at him. 'Haha, thanks for your help. What do you think I'm trying?' Zayn sighed, leaning forward, lying his head at Niall's legs. The Irish boy chuckled, playing a melody at his guitar.

'Play it again.' Niall looked up, totally confused. 'Huh?' 'That what you just played, play it again!' Louis said. Niall shrugged and played the melody. 'Did you write that?' Harry asked, getting Louis plan. 'Yeah, why?' The boy looked first pretty confused, then he got it. 'LET WRITE A SONG!' he cheered.

'You have to get her to the concert, Han.' Zayn begged his best friend. 'She won't come!' the girl answered. 'Pleeeeaaase, you have no idea how much time I spent on writing this stupid song.' He took the slim girl by her shoulders, shaking her while yelling dramatically: 'Please, Han, PLEASE!' She laughed slightly. 'Fine, whatever.' 'Yeeeaah!' he cheered, hugging the smaller girl. She laughed.

'I don't wanna go.' She muttered. 'Come on.' Hannah begged, looking at her out of her ocean blue eyes. 'Pleeeeaaase?'

'I can't believe I actually came.' Eleanor mumbled. 'It's hard to say no to me.' Hannah grinned, walking her towards the VIP- area.

The concert started, Eleanor's heart ached slightly when she saw her exboyfriend on stage. After some songs, Louis asked the crowd to go silent. 'Okay, everyone. Some weeks ago… I made a horrible mistake.' Eleanor looked at him, knowing what he was talking about. 'Me and the boys wrote a song. A new one. But first, I just wanna say something private.' He looked at her. 'Eleanor, I love you. It never changed. And I know that I hurt you, and I could kill myself for that I did it. But I love you so much, and I swear, if you forgive me, I'll never do it again.' Tears were streaming down her cheeks. 'And even if you don't forgive me tonight. I'm gonna fight like hell for you.' He looked into her eyes. 'El, this song is for you.'

Niall started to play the guitar, and Louis started to sing.

Girl, I love you  
And I apologize  
Still I don't know the reason  
So I, so I can't tell you why  
I hurt the one I love  
Made you cry  
And girl, I know that I messed up  
That it hurts me so deep inside  
Well, oh I wish I could go back in time  
So I could fix up my mistake  
Make everything alright  
Girl, I know just what is on your mind  
Couldn't blame if you hated me  
For the rest of my life

The other boys joined in the refrain:

Ooh, baby I  
Didn't mean to hurt you  
To make you cry  
Oh girl, you know I really love you  
And it hurts me deep inside  
To know that the person that just hurt you  
And made you cry  
Is one who really, really loves you  
And it hurts me deep inside  
How could I hurt the one I love

Girl, I'm sorry  
'Cos I  
Hurt the one I love  
How could I let you down  
And there's no other reason  
Why you, why you just on the ground  
Well, oh I wish I could go back in time  
So I could fix up my mistake  
Make everything alright  
And girl, I know just what is on your mind  
Couldn't blame if you hated me  
For the rest of my life

Oh, baby I  
Didn't mean to hurt you  
To make you cry  
(to make you cry, girl)  
Oh girl, you know I really love you  
And it hurts me deep inside  
To know that the person that just hurt you  
And made you cry  
Is one who really, really loves you  
(really, really loves you, ooh)  
And it hurts me deep inside

I didn't mean to hurt you  
To make you cry

Oh girl, you know I really love you  
And it hurts me deep inside  
To know that the person that just hurt you  
And made you cry  
(I didn't mean to hurt you)  
(I didn't mean to hurt you, girl)  
Is one who really, really loves you  
And it hurts me deep inside

Listen

Louis got down on his knees, looking straight into Eleanor's eyes.

You know I love you  
Always thinkin' of you  
Baby want you be my lover  
Really didn't mean to hurt you  
Didn't mean to hurt you

The crowd cheered, and Eleanor sobbed, staring into Louis eyes. She pushed herself through the crowd to get to the stage. The security recognized, who she was and led her through. He lifted her up at the stage and she ran towards Louis, pressing her lips at his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. They shared a long, loving kiss, while the crowd aww'd.

She broke the kiss, staring into his blue eyes. 'So you forgive me?' he asked, just to be sure. She laughed under tears. 'Of course, you jerk.' He grinned at her. Then he turned to the crowd, laughing lightly. 'SHE FORGIVES ME!' he jelled into the microphone, and the crowd cheered. She kissed him again.

'I love you.' – 'I love you, too.'


	4. Jealousy Perrie & Zayn

‚...And then, Louis just grabbed me and threw me into the pool.' Eleanor finished her story. The girls laughed, but Perrie didn't react. The only thing she cared about right now, was the girl, that just stroke through her boyfriend's hair.

The little brunet bitch that tried to flirt with him all night. Since they've gotten into the club, this chick stuck like glue at Zayn, flirting with him none stop. She was wearing a dress, that was so short, that you could see her underwear when she moved, and high heels. She had the hair curled and was wearing fake eyelashes and too much make-up.

'PERRIE!' A hand with black nail polish and slim fingers snapped in front of her eyes. She turned to look at Hannah, Danielle and Eleanor, who stared at her. 'Huh?' she made, her eyes switching every few seconds back to Zayn and the girl.

'You okay?' Eleanor asked. 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm good.' Perrie answered. In the next second she almost dropped her empty bottle. She stared at the brunet, that whispered into her boyfriend's ear, while her hand was resting at his chest. Jealousy and anger ran through her stomach. She stood up, mumbling something about getting a new drink and walked towards her boyfriend and this little bitch.

'Hey baby.' A strong, sweaty body was suddenly pressed against her back, arms around her waist. 'Let go.' She said determined, trying to get out of the embrace to beat up that little chick. 'Uuh, someone's playing hard to get.' The smug voice said. She felt the guy behind her placing kisses down her neck. She pushed her elbow into his stomach, trying to make him move away from her. But the boy just laughed and wrapped his arms stronger around her, pulling her towards the exit of the club. She defended herself, trying to push him away from her. 'Let the fuck go of me!' she yelled. 'You know you want it too, babe.' The man said. 'No, I don't, LET GO!' she screeched.

Suddenly the body behind her was gone and Perrie almost fell. She turned around, just to see the foaming Zayn punching a tall, Cuban guy. 'When a girl says no, it means NO!' he yelled. Zayn grabbed the other boys shirt collar, pulling him towards himself, staring into the others eyes. 'Don't you ever dare to touch her again.' The Cuban boy turned around and walked away, holding his blooding nose.

Zayn turned around, looking at his tiny girlfriend. He walked towards her, trying to hug her, but she pushed him away. 'Why don't you go back to the little whore and hug her.' She said, turning around and walking away.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she walked out of the club. She pulled the coat around her slim body, walking through the windy, cold night.

'Perrie! Hey, Perrie! Wait!' She heard Zayn yell. Perrie walked faster, trying to ignore his pleas. She opened the door to her house and walked in. She heard his footsteps getting louder, then his big hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Painting he stood in front of her. 'Why are you mad at me?' he asked confused.

She got her arm out of his grip, turning around and walking inside her living room. He followed her. 'Stay away from me.' She said. 'I will not. Every time I do it, you do something stupid.' She heard him say. Perrie kicked her heels from her feet.

Then she spun around again. 'Oh, really?' 'Yes.' Zayn answered. 'Look.' He walked towards her, taking her hands in his. 'I'm sorry it went that way. I didn't mean for that to happen. I should have taken better care of you.' Danielle laughed bitterly. 'Yea, should have. But you didn't. Cause you only had your eyes for _her_ and her big fake boobs.' She looked at her feet, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

She heard him chuckle lightly. 'You are jealous.'

Perrie snorted. 'You'd like that, wouldn't you.' She turned around and walked towards her bedroom. He followed her. 'Babe, c'mon. It's not my fault, that all the girls want me.' He joked.

She turned around, glaring at Liam. He stopped grinning. 'Do you think, that's funny?' she asked, turning back around and taking off her dress. She knew, that he was staring at her, but she just changed into one of his old t-shirts she once got from him.

She heard him sigh, then she felt his arms around her body, his lips kissing her temple.

'Perrie. You know, that there is no one else. Only you.' She almost melted. Smiling she turned around in his arms, looking up into his deep eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbled. 'I just got jealous and… I don't know.' He smiled his beautiful smile. 'Hey, it's cool.' He stroke one of her curls behind her ear.

'But thank you for protecting me. I have no idea, what this ass would've done if you wouldn't have been there.' Just the thought of his arms around her waist and his smelly breath at her neck made her shudder. His smile frowned. 'Hey, no one touches my girl, except for me.' She laughed lightly.

He looked up and down her body. 'You know, you look kinda hot when you're wearing my shirts.' She smiled. 'Oh, really.' 'Yeah.' He kissed her passionately, his hands stroking under her shirt and into her panties, cupping her ass. She ran her tongue over his lower lip, begging for entry. He opened his mouth lightly.

She stroke her hands through his full hair, as he pushed her shirt up. The broke the kiss just to take it off, then he lifted her up, her legs around his waist, carrying her to the bed. He lied her down at the bed, kissing and sucking at her neck. She moaned as her eyes fluttered shut, tugging at his shirt. 'Zayn…' she mumbled. He understood, taking off his shirt. He grabbed behind her, opening her bra. He kissed her boobs, making her moan again. She opened his pants, pushing them down.

She used all her strength to flip both of them around. She sat at is lap, feeling his erection grow. She kissed his toned chest down, over his abs. Perrie heard his breath getting heavier as she got closer to his underwear. She pulled his boxers down, looking at his hard dick.

She kissed his tip lightly. A moan escaped his mouth. 'Babe, don't tease.' He mumbled. She grinned, then she licked up and down his length, making Zayn shudder under her. Then she took him into her mouth and started sucking. A loud moan escaped his mouth, one of his hands grabbed into her curls.

'Get up here.' He painted after a while. She got up to him, he grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her passionately.

She took of her wet panties, slowly lowering herself at him. Both of them gasped as he entered her. She started riding him, fast and hard. Moans of pleasure filled the air, his hands grabbed into the blankets.

'God, Perrie…' he moaned. His eyes widened. His hands grabbed her hips, he flipped them around, not pulling out of her.

His lips crashed at hers as he thrusted hard inside of her. She moaned into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him deeper inside of her. He got the hint, thrusting harder inside of her.

Zayn's lips trailed down her jaw-line, sucking and licking at her neck. 'Zayn…' she moaned. Her hands stroke through his hair, she painted sharply as he hit the perfect spot.

'God, yes Zayn, right there!' He pushed again inside of her, making her moan loud.

Her nails grabbed into his bare back, her moans growing louder. 'Oh god, Zayn, yes.'

She stared into his eyes, they were full of lust.

She kissed his neck, moaning his name into his ear. She knew, that it would drive him insane. His thrusts got harder, just like his breathing. He moaned louder, just like Perrie.

Her nails scratched over his back, and with a loud scream she came. He thrusted twice, then he came with a loud moan inside of her.

He collapsed at her chest, painting heavily. She stroke playfully over his back, trying to catch her breath. 'Babe, that was awesome.' She said. He chuckled slightly. 'It was.'

He rolled down from her tiny body, pulling her to his chest and pressing his lips at her sweaty forehead. Her hands stroke over his naked chest and abs.

The sun stroke over her face as she woke up. She raised her head from his chest, wiping the blond hair out of her face, allowing her to see. She looked down at him, smiling slightly. He looked so peaceful and sweet when he was asleep. She stood up silently and took a shower.

When she came back into the bedroom, Zayn woke up. He looked at her, only in her towel, and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. 'Hey babe.' He mumbled, ruffling through his hair. She smiled, lying down next to him. He started tickling her. She giggled and tried, to push his hands away. He kissed her, still tickling her. She laughed, kissing him back.

'Let's go shopping!' she cheered after she got dressed. He leaned against the kitchen table, drinking his water. 'Peeeeeerrie.' He groaned. 'Please!' she begged. 'I need new shoes and shirts!' she said, walking towards him. 'C'mon, why today?' he said. She wrapped her arms around his middle, looking up into his face, making puppy-dog eyes. 'If you love me you do it!' He looked at her. 'Unfair!' he grumbled, but he grabbed her hand and his keys. 'Yay!' she made, jumping at him and kissing his cheek.

They stood in the middle of the shop. 'Hey Zayn.' A female voice suddenly said. Zayn and Perrie turned around. Still in the same clothes from last night the brunet from the club stood there, looking at Zayn with a seductive smile. Perrie got jealous on instant, as she saw, that Zayn just smiled at the brunet.

'Hey.' He answered. Perrie took his hand, making sure, that the brunet girl could see it. The brunet bitch just raised her eyebrows lightly, but didn't stop flirting.

'You were gone so fast, I had no chance to say goodbye.' She said, winking at Zayn. Perrie clenched her teeth together. 'We gotta go.' She said determined and pulled Zayn out of the shop.

She heard him laugh lightly. 'Babe, you don't have to get jealous, we were just talking!' She snorted. 'Talking? The only talk she wants to do, is dirty talk!' He laughed, then suddenly he ran towards one of the malls benches. He jumped at it and yelled: 'ATTENTION EVERYONE!'

'What are you doing?' she asked, totally embarrassed. Everyone, that was walking over, stopped. 'I LOVE THIS GIRL!' he yelled, pointing at her. 'I ONLY LOVE PERRIE EDWARDS!' Everyone laughed, as Perrie blushed and laughed. He pulled her at the bench and kissed her. The crowd laughed and cheered.

TWITTER:

JamilaMadisonLoves1D: just saw the cutest thing in the world, zaynmalik telling the whole mall that he loves PerrieLittleMix. I adore them! – twitpic -


	5. Pregnant Eleanor & Louis

Eleanor was bent over the toilet and threw up. 'Fuck.' She mumbled, as she stood back up and stroke the brown hair out of her face. It was the third time this day, that she had to run to the toilet and puke the soul out of her body.

'Ellie?' she heard Hannah's voice behind her. She turned around, wiping her mouth. Hannah looked at her with a concerned look on her face. 'What is wrong?' 'I don't-' In the next moment she hung over the toilet again and threw up. She felt Hannah behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

* * *

'What is wrong with me?' Eleanor whined. She lied at the couch, looking up to her best friend, that just came back from the chemist's shop. 'You told them all the symptoms?' Eleanor sat up lightly, so Hannah could sit down behind her, then she rested her head at the chestnut-haired girl's lap. 'Yes. Your boobs and uterus hurt, you're hungry all of sudden, gotta pee at least seven times per day, you throw up all the time and you're extremely emotional.' Hannah enumerated while stroking through her best friend's hair.

'And?' Eleanor groaned. 'Well, the chemist said it's either the midlife crisis-' Eleanor looked up to her friend, the eyebrows raised. '-or…'

Hannah raised the little bag in her hand.

* * *

The two of them sat in the bathroom, Hannah at the edge of the bath tub, the long legs stretched out and reading the user's manual, Eleanor with crossed legs at the toilet seat, panning the little stick around.

'Okay. So when it's blue, it means you're pregnant. If it gets pink, then you're not.' Hannah said, her eyes still at the manual. 'As I already told you, this is ridiculous, there's no way that I'm-' Eleanor stopped panning the stick and stared at it. 'Blue. Why is it blue?' She shook the stick, staring at it. 'Blue!' Hannah looked at her friend and grinned slightly. 'Baby blue.'

'No. Nonononono, I can't be pregnant! This stupid test is broken, I'm gonna sue those people from gyno-gynotanol!' she yelled, throwing the pregnancy test into the bin. 'You have to buy another test.' Eleanor demanded, staring at Hannah.

Hannah looked at her friend, not sure what to do. Then she stood up, grabbed her wallet and iPhone and walked out of the room.

* * *

Tears ran over the brunet girl's face. Hannah stroke over her friend's back, looking at the mess of boxes and user's manuals.

'Okay, hun. You're pregnant for the 23th time.' She mumbled, looking at the last test. Eleanor shook her head. 'No.' she sobbed. 'No, I can't be pregnant. I just can't.'

'Look at it this way.' Hannah knelt down in front of her. 'Inside of you is something wonderful.' She lied the hand at her friend's stomach. 'There is something growing inside of you, the perfect mix of you and Louis.'

Eleanor stood up, wiping her tears away. 'Hannah, I'm 19 years old! I'm 19, and I'm pregnant. Louis is in the middle of his career, he doesn't need a baby! He doesn't need a pregnant girlfriend.'

Her eyes widened. 'Fuck. Oh fuck. He doesn't need a pregnant girlfriend. He's gonna break up with me! I'm gonna be one of those girls, that get pregnant, get no job and die alone!'

Hannah stood up and lied the hands at her best friend's shoulders. 'Ellie. You know that Louis would never do that. He loves you.'

* * *

**Louis POV:**

'Louis, come on, we gotta go to the party!' I heard Niall's voice from downstairs. I grabbed my phone, walking towards my friends. Harry saw me first, realizing the look on my face and the phone in my hand.

'Still nothing from El?' he asked. 'No. I'm really pissed. I mean, I haven't heard a word from her for almost a week. She doesn't answer any of my calls or my texts. Has Hannah told you anything?' I asked.

Zayn and Harry both shook their heads. 'She's my best friend, and seriously, I love this girl like a sister, but it annoys the crap out of me, that she doesn't tell me what's going on.' Zayn said. 'Yeah. I mean, she didn't even tell me, and she loves me.' Harry said with a cocky smile. Niall and Liam chuckled. 'Yeah, sadly she makes you chase her and never really shows her 'love', huh?' Harry narrowed his eyes. 'I swear that she loves-' 'Whatever, let's just go.' Zayn said.

* * *

We sat in the car, Harry driving us to Danielle's birthday party. Niall was babbling something about a fan, that fainted as he winked at her, Zayn and Liam laughed about some insider joke and I was just staring at my phone.

'What if there is someone else?' I suddenly asked. They all went silent. 'What?' Harry asked. 'Well, what if there is some other guy and she fell for him or something? What if she's cheating on me?'

'Oh, c'mon Lou, not Eleanor. She wouldn't do that.' Niall said, getting serious. 'Then why doesn't she answer her phone?' I said, suddenly upset. It all started to make sense. That Hannah didn't even tell Zayn what was going on. The way, that El didn't answer her phone. She had another guy.

'Fuck.' I muttered. I suddenly slammed my fist against the door. 'FUCK!'

'Lou, bro, chill.' I heard Zayn from the backseat. 'CHILL? CHILL?' I turned around to face him. 'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHILL, WHEN MY GIRL IS CHEATING ON ME? HUH?'

'Louis, you don't know that. Maybe it's a big misunderstanding.' Liam said, trying to calm me. 'SHIT, WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE HAPPENED?' I yelled. I turned back around, running my hand through my hair.

Harry lied a hand at my shoulder. 'It's not true. El wouldn't cheat on you.' I turned around to face him. 'Why do you say that? Harry, do you know something?'

'Wha-? No!' he said. But I could tell he was lying. 'Harry!' I said, trying to turn him around. 'Louis, stop-' Niall tried, but I yelled at him to shut up.

'Louis, we're on a highway, stop distracting me!' Harry yelled, trying to get out of my grip. Suddenly, the car got of the street. I saw the lights of another car, then I felt the crash.

_Eleanor._

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hannah's POV:**

Me and Eleanor were at Danielle's party, when my phone rang. 'Zayn' read the Caller-ID. 'Whaddup, Zaaaayn!' I laughed. I heard slight sobs from the other person. 'Zayn?' I asked, alarmed. 'Zayn, what's wrong? Are you okay?'

I hated hearing him sob. I hated, to hear my best friend that sad. It almost broke my heart. 'Zayn, tell me why you're crying!' Danielle, Perrie and Eleanor looked at me, their facial expressions scared. 'What's going on?' Perrie mouthed, worried about her boyfriend, who has always been that strong. I just shrugged. 'Hannah… Hannah, we've been in a car crash.' I heard Zayn say.

I gasped and raised my hand to my mouth. 'Are you okay? Is Harry alright?' I asked, wondering why I would ask about Harry. 'Yeah.. yeah, we're alright.' I felt, that there was going to be a but. ' But…?' I asked, afraid of what his answer would be.

'Hannah, Louis hovers between life and death.'

The phone slipped out of my hand and fell to the ground. I stared at Eleanor. My best friend. My pregnant best friend. My pregnant best friend, whose boyfriend could be dead any minute. Fuck.

'Hannah. Hannah, what the fuck is going on?' Danielle grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. 'Fuck.' I bit my lower lip.

'The boys were in a car accident.' I said. Danielle, Eleanor and Perrie all gasped. 'Is Liam- I mean, are they alright?' Danielle asked. 'Yeah… Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry have some bruises, but they are fine.' Eleanor stared at me. 'And Louis?' she whispered.

'He… I… He isn't dead.' I stared at my hands, before I whispered. 'Not yet.'

Tears ran down her cheeks, as she lied a hand at her stomach.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

The girls got into Danielle's car, she was the calmest of them. Hannah sat in the back with Eleanor, who was crying into her shoulder.

As they arrived at the hospital, they already saw Liam, who was waiting for them. Danielle hugged him so close, that they thought, she would break his rips, but he just kissed her forehead and hugged her back. 'Come on.' Liam said, leading the girls to the boys.

Hannah ran up to Harry, jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. 'God, I'm so glad you're alive.' She whispered into his ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burring his nose into her hair. Perrie kissed Zayn passionately, whipping his tears away with her thumbs.

Eleanor stood there, before she got pulled into a hug from Niall, who was absolutely the best hugger in the world. After a while she pulled away, whipping her tears away. 'Where is Louis?' 'He's still in surgery.' Liam answered. 'Is he… is he gonna make it?' Eleanor whispered. 'We don't know.' Harry said, tears running down his cheeks. Eleanor wrapped her arms around her body, crying harder.

* * *

'What is going on, El.' Liam asked. He sat on a seat, Danielle sleeping at his lap, Zayn was leaning against a wall, his arms wrapped around Perrie, his chin resting at her head, Niall sat next to Hannah, whose head was resting at Harry's shoulder, her eyes closed. 'What do you-' Zayn lost it. 'STOP LYING!' He yelled. Danielle winced, and Liam shot a glare at Zayn for waking her up. 'ELEANOR, YOUR STUPID SECRET BROUGHT US HERE! IT'S THE REASON, WHY LOUIS HAD A FIGHT WITH US, AND WHY HARRY LOST CONTROL OVER THE CAR!' Eleanor cried harder. Hannah stood up, glaring at Zayn. 'What the fuck are you talking about?' she spit at him.

'OH COME ON!' he yelled at her, ignoring Harry, whose protective instinct forced him to stand in front of his girlfriend, and Perrie, who tried to calm him down. 'YOU KNOW IT, DON'T YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! YOU KNOW THAT SHE'S CHEATING ON HIM!' Hannah looked over Harry's shoulder.

'Wait, what?' 'You think I'm cheating on Louis?' Eleanor asked. 'Yes. Why else would you not talk to him. Or answer your phone.' Zayn said, breathing heavily.

'No, I'm not cheating on Louis. I…' she ran her hand through her brown hair. 'I'm pregnant.'

* * *

'You belong to Louis Tomlinson?'

All of them stood up. 'Yes.' Liam answered in his calm voice. 'How is he?' 'He is going to be alright.' Eleanor stood up, her mascara and eye-liner all over her face. 'Can we see him?' she asked. 'He is still unconscious, but yes.'

* * *

Louis woke up. As he opened his eyes, he saw his girlfriend next to his bed. Her head was resting at his hand, her eyes closed. They were puffy and her mascara was all over her face. It hurt him to see her like this.

She woke up, as he tried to move his hand. 'Louis?' she asked. He smiled weakly. 'Oh god, Louis.' She kissed him passionately, he could feel new tears, that were streaming down her cheeks.

Then he remembered what happened.

'_Fuck.' I muttered. I suddenly slammed my fist against the door. 'FUCK!' _

'_Lou, bro, chill.' I heard Zayn from the backseat. 'CHILL? CHILL?' I turned around to face him. 'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHILL, WHEN MY GIRL IS CHEATING ON ME? HUH?' _

'_Louis, you don't know that. Maybe it's a big misunderstanding.' Liam said, trying to calm me. 'SHIT, WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE HAPPENED?' I yelled. I turned back around, running my hand through my hair. _

_Harry lied a hand at my shoulder. 'It's not true. El wouldn't cheat on you.' I turned around to face him. 'Why do you say that? Harry, do you know something?'_

'_Wha-? No!' he said. But I could tell he was lying. 'Harry!' I said, trying to turn him around. 'Louis, stop-' Niall tried, but I yelled at him to shut up. _

'_Louis, we're on a highway, stop distracting me!' Harry yelled, trying to get out of my grip. Suddenly, the car got of the street. I saw the lights of another car, then I felt the crash._

He broke the kiss. Eleanor looked at him with a slightly hurt expression on her beautiful face. 'Who?' Louis managed to say. 'Who what?' Eleanor asked confused. 'Who is the guy?' The jealousy and the heartbreak hurt more then any of his injuries.

She understood. 'Louis. There is no other guy. I'm not cheating on you. I love you.' She said, caressing his cheek. 'Then why did you ignore me?' He asked.

She didn't answer. 'Come here.' He said, making place for her in his bed. 'Louis, I don't want to break you.' He chuckled lightly. 'You won't. Come on.' He watched her taking her shoes off and lying down next to him, her head at his chest. He kissed her forehead lightly.

'What is wrong.' He asked. She looked up to him. 'Louis…' she bit her lip. 'I… I'm pregnant.' He lied there, not saying a word. 'Louis?' he could tell, that she was about to cry. 'Louis, don't hate me, ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to-' 'Is it mine?' he interrupted her. 'Of course.' She whispered.

He looked down at her. 'You mean, I'm gonna be a dad?' She laughed lightly under tears. 'Yes.'

He smiled, his hard so light, that he thought, it would fly away. After a while he got an idea. 'Babe, will you marry me?' She stared at him. 'Are you being serious? Or is this just your 'catch phrase' from the video diary?' he chuckled lightly. 'No. I'm serious. Will you make me the freaking honor of becoming my wife? I mean, you're having my baby. And I love you more then anything. So I guess-' 'Yes!' she sobbed. 'I will marry you.' They kissed.

* * *

9 month later

Hannah stood behind the stage, watching her boyfriend and his friends perform. Suddenly, her phone rang.

'Dan?'

'HANNAH! HAAAAAAANNNAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

'What the fuck is wrong with you?'

'Eleanor, she, Eleanor-'

'Oh my god, is she having the baby?'

'YES!'

''WHAT?'

'YES!'

'ARE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL?'

'YES!'

'IS IT THERE?'

'YES!'

'…WHAAAAAT?'

'IT'S A BOY!'

'I'LL TELL HIM!'

'OKAY!'

'BYE!'

Hannah hung up, running on stage. It was the break between the songs, and she ran towards Louis. 'LOUIIIIIS!' she yelled. He turned around. She hugged him and started bouncing up and down. 'Louis, Louis, Louis!'

Harry and the other boys came up to them. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Babe, can I borrow that for a sec?' She took her boyfriend's microphone and said: 'EVERYONE LISTEN UP! LOUIS TOMLINSON IS OFFICIALLY A DADDY! TOMMY IS THERE!'

The crowd cheered and started to sing 'Happy Birthday, Tommy.'

It was the best day of Louis' life.

* * *

Perrie Birthday Party outfit:

hannah_birthday_party_outfit_true/set?id=50608479&.locale=de

Danielle Birthday Party outfit:

danielle_birthday_party_outfit_true/set?id=50609049&.locale=de

Eleanor Birthday Party outfit:

eleanor_birthday_party_outfit_true/set?id=50607821&.locale=de

Hannah Birthday Party outfit:

perrie_birthday_party_outfit_true/set?id=50609381&.locale=de


	6. Cheated Perrie & Zayn

He knew, that what he did, was wrong. He knew it all along.

He knew, that it was wrong to go into a club. Especially after the big fight he and Perrie had. He knew, that it was wrong to drink so much. He knew, that it was wrong to flirt with the girl, who was obviously trying to get him into bed.

And he knew, that he made the biggest mistake of his life as he went to her house and slept with her.

* * *

As he woke up, he felt a big pain in his head. He winced as he sat up and opened his eyes.

_Fuck._

He looked at the naked girl that lied next to him, her fragile body only covered with the blanket, , still asleep. From the dark brown hair and the olive skin he knew, that it wasn't his girlfriend, that lied next to him. He stared at his own naked body, then at the clothes, that lied at the ground. Obviously they've had sex last night.

'Damn.' He muttered, as he stood up, trying not to make a sound. He got dressed and wrote a note to the girl.

_I'm sorry. Please never try to contact me._

_Last night was great, but it was a giant mistake._

_Z._

* * *

He turned the key in the lock, praying that Perrie was still asleep.

As he entered the flat and closed the door, he immediately knew that he had no luck.

'Zayn?' he heard her sweet, thin voice. A silent curse escaped his mouth, before he turned around.

His girlfriend stood in the doorway of their bedroom, wearing one of his hoodies, which was way to big for her tiny body. He saw the streaks of mascara and eyeliner at her cheeks, she must've cried herself to sleep last night. It almost broke his heart to know, that he had made her cry. But it hurt him even more to know, that she would cry even more, if he would tell her, where he slept over last night.

'Hey.' He managed to say. She looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

'Zayn, I'm sorry.' She choked out, the tears falling over. He moved towards her, pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

'I'm so sorry, I hate when we fight.' She mumbled. 'Don't be sorry.' He said. She slung her arms around his torso, looking up at him. 'But I am. I shouldn't get jealous all the time. I just have to get used to the fact, that every girl in the world wants you. I'm sorry.'

He almost yelled at her to stop apologizing. He almost told her, that he slept with another girl that night. But he didn't.

He just kissed her softly and told her, that he loved her. She smiled, telling him, that she loved him too. Then they made breakfast.

* * *

'Babe, I go to the studio.' Zayn said, pecking Perrie's lips lightly, before walking out of the flat. He got into the car, greeting the other four boys. As he sat down next to Niall, he let down the smiling mask, the head in his hands and the elbows resting on his knees.

Niall caressed his back. 'What's wrong, Zayn?' he asked. Zayn sat back, leaning his head against the seat, running his hand through his hair.

'Zayn?' Louis asked. Zayn liked over his lower lip, looking at the boys carefully. 'Last night… Me and Perrie had a fight. And…' he started biting his lower lip, staring at his hands. 'I… I got into a club, and…' he heard Niall breathing in, knowing what would come now. 'And I had sex with another girl.'

Zayn leaned back again, rubbing his hands over his eyes. 'Shit, Zayn!' he heard Harry's voice. He was the biggest player of them, but when he had a girlfriend, he was as loyal as his hair was curly. The others were to shoked to say a word.

'I know, I just… Fuck, I got drunk and…' he felt tears in his eyes. Niall pulled him into a comforting hug.

After a while, he heard Liam's voice, strong and calm. 'Have you already told her?' He looked up at his friend, knowing, that he judged him silently. Liam would have never, no matter how drunk he was, cheated on Danielle. Never.

'No.' Zayn answered. 'I came home this morning, and she was crying, and I just couldn't tell her, I couldn't tell her, it would've hurt her to much.'

'Oh, and you think if you don't tell her and she finds out otherwise, she will not be hurt?' Liam said, his voice raising.

'Liam!' Niall hissed at the other boy, still holding Zayn.

'But he's right! Zayn, you have to tell her.' Louis said. 'I know, I know… I just… what if she breaks up with me?' Louis sighed. 'Look, I know it's gonna be hard, but better tell her now then never.' Zayn whipped away his tears, nodding.

In the studio Zayn couldn't think about anything else then Perrie. He loved this girl like he had never loved another woman. But he was so scared to loose her that he messed up all of his recordings.

* * *

Louis drove him home again. He looked at him with his baby blue eyes. Zayn had never seen him so serious and mature.

'Listen, Zayn.' Louis said, as he stopped the car in front of Zayn's apartment. 'I know it's hard. And I know that you're scared that she would break up with you. But Zayn, it was your fault. You decided that you're going to sleep with her. And now, you have to deal with the consequences.' Zayn sighed. 'What would you do if you would've cheated on Eleanor?'

Louis looked at him. 'Okay, first of all, I would never cheat on Eleanor. Second, _if_ I would cheat on her, I would tell her, and I would _beg_ for her forgiveness. I would do anything to make her forgive me.' Zayn looked at his best friend. 'You really love her, don't you?' Louis grinned and nodded. 'Yes. Do you love Perrie?' 'More then anything.' 'Then talk to her. Now.'

* * *

As he entered the apartment, he breathed in shakily. This was the moment. Secretly he prayed that Perrie wasn't home, but, just like in the morning, he wasn't lucky.

'Zayn?' she asked, her beautiful head popping up in the doorway. 'You wanna grab some lunch?' He shook his head. 'Perrie, we gotta talk.' He mumbled.

'Uuh… okay.' She said, nervous. He took her hand and pulled her towards the couch.

'Zayn, what's going on?' she asked scared. 'Perrie.' He cupped her face with his hands and stared into her blue eyes. 'Perrie, I love you. I really do. More then anything. Really.' He felt tears in his eyes.

'Zayn. What happened?' she asked. His hands fell from her face, he ran them through his hair. 'Perrie, last night… when we had this fight. I… I did something really stupid.' He saw in her face, that she knew, what was coming. But he still had to say it.

'I love you with all of my heart. But I got into some club, and I… I got really drunk.' Tears started to fall down her cheeks. 'And… I slept with another girl.' She sat there, totally shocked. Tears streamed down her face, she rested the head in his hands, sobs escaping her mouth.

'Oh my god.' She sobbed. 'Perrie…' he said, choking on his tears. He tried to touch her, but she winced and stood up. 'You bastard.' She sobbed. 'You little bastard.' He stood up, trying to touch her. She slapped him across the face. 'How you dare. How you dare, to come home after it and not tell me!' She grabbed a picture frame, what showed Zayn and her at the beach in Malibu, and threw it to the ground. 'How could you kiss me-' The picture of them at the marriage of his sister fell to the ground, breaking.

'touch me-' The picture of them, lying on the air mattress in the pool, her head resting on his chest, his arm protectively around her waist. '-tell me you love me after you FUCKED ANOTHER GIRL?' With her arm she threw all of the pictures from the cabinet, those lies.

'Perrie, I love you.' He sobbed. She turned around, looking at him. He was crying, too. She sat down, in the broken pieces of the picture frames, and the broken pieces of their love.

She rested her head at her knees, sobbing and shaking. He got on his knees in front of her and tried to touch her, but she pushed him away. 'Get out.' She said. 'What?' 'You've heard me! Get your stuff and GET OUT!' she yelled.

* * *

He stood up and got into their bedroom, grabbing a suitcase and his stuff. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. As he got downstairs, he looked at her, curled up at the couch and sobbing.

'I'm so sorry.' He said. She didn't answer. He made his way towards the door, as he heard her thin voice behind him. 'I hope she was worth it. I hope, she was worth loosing me.'

* * *

'Louis, stop it!' Eleanor laughed. They stood in their kitchen, baking cookies. Louis sprinkled flour into her face, she sneezed. He laughed at her fake pout, her eyes sparkled. He tackled her to the ground and kissed her. Light giggles escaped her mouth, she ran her hands through his soft brown hair. 'I love you.' She mumbled. 'I know.' He said with a cheeky grin. 'Louis!' She slapped him playfully against his shoulder. 'Just kidding, just kidding!' he said laughing. Then he pressed his lips at hers. 'I love you, too.'

The doorbell rang. 'Don't stand up!' Eleanor whined. 'Sorry babe.' He said. A little did he know that it was Zayn at the door.

He answered the door, and he saw, that he was right. Zayn was a sobbing mess, and he fell into his arms, crying his eyes out. Eleanor pecked Louis cheek, before leaving his apartment.

* * *

Perrie lied at the couch, her mobile phone in her hand. She dialled a number.

'Perrie?' she heard Jade's voice from the other phone. Perrie just sobbed into the phone, wanting nothing more then to hug her best friend.

'Perrie, hey… do you want me to come over?'

'Yes.' She managed to choke out.

'I'll be there in 5 minutes. I promise.' Jade hung up.

* * *

'He cheated on you?' Jade asked. She lied with her best friend at the couch, surrounded by used tissues

Perrie nodded, wiping away her tears. 'What am I supposed to do? I mean, I love him. But… he hurt me so bad.'

'So, let me see if I get this straight… You two had a fight, he goes in some club, sleeps with another girl after getting drunk. When he comes home, he takes care of you and later that day he tells you that he cheated on you. He regrets it, he cries, he tells you that he loves you. He begs for your forgiveness. And still, he hurt you so bad, that you can't forgive him.' Jade said.

'Where is he now?' Perrie shrugged. 'I guess, at Louis' apartment or something. I don't know what to do.' She said, resting her head at her best friend's stomach. Jade sighed, running her hand through the blond hair.

'What does your heart tell you?' she asked. After a minute of silence Perrie answered. 'It says that I love him. And I want to be with him.'

'Do you think, you can forgive him?'

'I don't know!' Perrie whined. 'Why is this so hard?' Jade laughed lightly. 'Sweetie, no one said love was easy.'

* * *

Zayn sat at the couch in the flat he had rented. It had been a month since the confession. Since Perrie broke up with him. But he was definitely not over her. The doorbell rang.

As he opened the door, his heart raced. In front of the door stood Perrie, beautiful as always. 'Hey.' He choked out. 'Hey.' She answered. 'Can I come in?'

He led her towards the living room, sitting down at the couch. Perrie sat down next to him, biting her lower lip.

'So…' she said. 'I missed you.' He interrupted her. She looked at him. His big brown eyes were blood shot, as if he hadn't been sleeping for days. 'I… missed you too. But we have to talk. About us.' Zayn got a bit scared. 'Look, Perrie, I know I made a giant mistake, but I love you. That never changed. Please, don't end this. Please. I love you.'

She pressed her lips at his, straddling him at his hips. It was a soft, but passionate kiss, and both of them felt the love of the other one in the kiss. As they broke the kiss, she rested her forehead against his.

'Wow.' He mumbled. She giggled, sitting up again and biting her lower lip. 'So… what does this mean for us?' he said, sitting up. She looked at him, caressing his cheek, before placing a sweet kiss at his lips again. 'So… you forgive me?' he asked hopefully. 'Yes.' She said. A big smile plastered his face. He cupped her face in his big hands and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Outfits:

Perrie: Sleep outfit:

perrie_sleep_outfit_true_lovestories/set?id=52847282&.locale=de

Perrie outfit:

perrie_outfit_true_lovestories/set?id=52848135


End file.
